Transformers Dictionary
by Vodid
Summary: Made a Transformers dictionary for you all, and possibly for my sake. I've dedicated a lot of my time into this, tried to combine meanings from other dictionaries on FanFiction, Transformer wikis, my own knowledge, etc. There is some language in the dictionary, so rated T just to be safe!
1. Time and Length Measurements

**Made a Transformers dictionary for you all, and possibly for my sake.** **I've dedicated a lot of my time into this, tried to combine meanings from other dictionaries on FanFiction, Transformer wikis, my own knowledge, etc.**

 **Hope you all like and found this useful. Enjoy!**

 **If there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, information I'm missing, etc., please do inform me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

 **Time**

 _Listed alphabetical order._

 **A**

Astrosecond -

1) ≈.273 seconds (G1 Cartoon)

2) .498 seconds (G1 Cartoon)

 **B**

Breem \- 8.3 minutes (Marvel/Dreamwave's Comics)

 **C**

Cycle -

1) 1 minute (Animated/Beast Wars)

2) 2 hours (G1 UK Comics)

3) 1.25 hours (1 hour 15 minutes) (IDW Comics)

 **D**

Deca-Cycle -

1) ≈3 weeks (Animated)

2) ≈1 year (Beast Wars)

3) 1 decade (IDW Comics)

 **G**

Groon \- 1 hour ( _Unknown_ )

 **J**

Joor \- 1 hour? ( _Unknown_ )

 **K**

Klik \- 1.2 minutes (Defined on _unknown_ forum post for IDW comics)

 **M**

Megacycle -

1) ≈1 hour (Animated)

2) ≈1 day (Animated/Beast Wars)

3) 93 hours (IDW Comics

Metacycle \- 13 months ( _Unknown_ )

 **N**

Nanoclick -

1) 1 second (Animated)

2) 1 minute (Animated)

 _( Nano-klik \- 1 second [Beast Wars])_

 **O**

Orbital Cycle \- 1 day (Animated)

Orn \- 13 days ( _Unknown_ )

 **S**

Solar Cycle -

1) ≈1 day (Beast Machines)

2) ≈1 year (Animated)

Stellar Cycle -

1) ≈1 year (Animated)

2) ≈400 days (Beast Wars)

3) ≈7.5 months (IDW Comics)

 **V**

Vorn \- 83 years (Marvel/Dreamwave's Comics)

 _Resource: Units of Time on Teletraan I: The Transformers Wiki (Transformers wikia)_

* * *

 **Length**

 _Listed alphabetical order_

 **A**

Arn \- A Cybertronian yard = 3 histers

 **C**

Cerse \- A Cybertronian mile = 1,609 teks/1,760 arns

 **D**

Duntek \- A Cybertronian centimeter = 10 rinteks

 **E**

Espe \- A Cybertronian inch = 2.5 dunteks

 **H**

Hister \- A Cybertronian foot = 12 espes

 **R**

Rintek \- A Cybertronian millimeter

 **T**

Tek \- A Cybertronian meter = 3.3 histers

* * *

 **Other Measurements**

 _Listed alphabetical order_

 **A**

Astrolitre \- One normal sized Energon cube

Astroquart \- One-quarter of a standard astrolire

* * *

 **If there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, information I'm missing, etc., please do inform me.**

 _Sources: Transformers Wiki (And other wikis), (On FanFiction;) Transformers Dictionary, A Transformer's Fanfic Dictionary, my own knowledge_


	2. Terms

**Made a Transformers dictionary for you all, and possibly for my sake.** **I've dedicated a lot of my time into this, tried to combine meanings from other dictionaries on FanFiction, Transformer wikis, my own knowledge, etc.**

 **Hope you all like and found this useful. Enjoy!**

 **If there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, information I'm missing, etc., please do inform me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

 **Terms**

 _Listed alphabetical order_

 **A**

Academy \- Autobot training facility on Cybertron to prepares Autobots for service, and even to become the military force Cybertron Elite Guard (Elite Guard) Also known as "Autobot boot camp."

Aft \- A Transformer's way of saying rear end or ass.

All Spark \- A Cybertronian artifact holding raw power and Cybertronian history; is known for creating life for all Transformers. The raw power it holds can kill a Transformer if it comes in contact with one's spark. Has enough energy to be used as a weapon for mass destruction by the Decepticons. All sparks return upon their demise, hence the name All Spark.

All Spark Key \- (Transformers Animated;) Sari Sumdac's former security card key reformed into a gray key holding the All Spark's power within it; has many capabilities (e.g. repairing injured/wounded Transformers, control machinery, give life to non-spark machinery, etc.)

Alternate Mode \- (Also known as alt. mode;) A form of a vehicle/machinery mode a Transformer can transform into after it scanning holographically a vehicle/machinery into it's processor.

Ark \- (In the live-action film;) The Autobots' ship used to escape from Cybertron's war, carrying Sentinel Prime and his Pillars. Later crashed into Earth's moon and was found in Apollo 11 in the year 1969 after the two astronauts traveled to the dark side of the moon. (In G1;) Crashed into a volcano on prehistoric Earth and came back online 4 million years later. (In Transformers Animated;) Crashed into Lake Erie and came back online 50 years later (2050's)

Armor \- The metal (Usually colored to match the Cybertronian's desired alt. mode) that covers/protects the Cybertronian's exposed protoform. (In the live-action film;) The Autobots shed their armor in order to become pods to come to Earth, re-earning the armor after they find an alt. mode.

Autobot \- One out of many races from Cybertron; commonly known as the "good" side. Outnumbered and possibly overpowered by their rivals, the Decepticons. This Transformer race has an Autobot insignia placed on varying places of their body, they also have blue optics. (Ancestors are Maximals)

 **B**

Berth \- Transformers' equivalent of a bed.

Bot \- (Also known as 'Bot;) Short for "robot" or "Autobot."

 **C**

Carrier \- One of the two creators of a sparkling; the one who physically carries the spark in it's body; how it is determined who should carry the sparkling is uncertain, but it would seem to be the one who is more feminine does. (Similar to how the male frog carries the eggs after they're laid by the female)

Charge \- (Usually a human;) Is guarded by it's proper guardian (Commonly an Autobot).

'Con \- The abbreviation for Decepticon.

Creator \- The who has created a Transformer; equivalent to a human parent.

Cybertron \- The Transformers' home planet. Houses the Well of All Spark(s).

Cybertron Elite Guard \- (Also known as Cybertronian Elite Guard or Elite Guard;) A large specilized (most experienced and qualified) group of Autobot warriors on Cybertron. Trained at the Autobot Academy.

 **D**

Decepticon \- (Also known as Decepticreep;) The opposite race of the Autobots, being one of many other races from Cybertron. This race is well known as being the "bad" or "evil" side. Have no care for other life forms but themselves. Hunger for power, though cannot seem to destroy the Autobots. (Ancestors are the Predacons and Megatronous/The Fallen)

 **E**

Energon \- The preferred energy-source/life-blood of the Transformers, has alternately portrayed as food, intoxicating drinks, ammunition and currency; can be found in Energon cubes or Energon mines.

Energon Cube \- A cube for storing liquid energon; (In G1;) The cubes were made by Soundwave.

Energon Mine \- A mine on Earth rich with Energon; (In Transformers Prime;) Decepticons usually find them first before Autobots.

Energon Signature \- Can be used to identify one's faction. Some devices can mask these Energon signatures, making them hidden and undetectable.

 **F**

Femme \- The term used by Cybertronians to describe more feminine characteristics. Opposite gender of mech.

Fleshy \- A Transformers' way of describing a human.

Flux \- A Cybertronian candy; described as white, fluffy, sweet, yet gooey; similar to that of the Earth marshmallow.

Frag \- General curse word for Cybertronians; referring to "fuck." Or presumably one who frags; to have a problem or glitch in programming. Or possibly frag referring to a more intimate moment.

Frame \- A Cybertronian's body (Armor and protoform).

 **G**

Generation 1 \- (Also known as Gen1 or commonly G1;) The first animated television series in the Transformers franchise, which ran from September 17, 1984 to November 11, 1987

Glitch \- Problem or malfunction in programming or protocol; also general curse word, referring to a Transformer, generally equivalent to "idiot" or "moron;" also a form of the human curse word "bitch." This word can also be side as "glitch-head."

 **H**

Harvester \- (In the live-action film;) A large device on top of one of Egypt's pyramids; used to absorb/harvest a star's energy to create energon; activated with the Matrix of Leadership/Key. Used by the Fallen in the live-action film, though it was soon destroyed by Optimus Prime after revival and receivance of Jetfire's parts. A rule was made; do not destroy a star if it houses life on an orbiting planet.

 **I**

Interface \- The Cybertronian equivalent to an intercourse. How this is done is unknown and has never been explained in any canon form, though some fans have adapted to this act to involve sparks rather than physical body parts.

 **M**

Matrix of Leadership \- Is traditionally held by the current Prime/leader (of the Autobots). Grants the power of a Prime and leadership. (In the live-action film;) The Matrix of Leadership was also know as the Key, used for the Harvester on top of one of Egypt's pyramids. The Fallen desperately wanted the Key to activate the Harvester on planet Earth; was secured by the other Primes' sacrificed bodies in Egypt. (In G1;) Was given to Hot Rod for him to become Rodimus Prime. Is rarely called Creation Matrix, the Autobot Matrix of Power or the Matrix of Light.

Maximals \- Ancestors of the Autobots.

Mech \- The term used by Cybertronians to describe more masculine characteristics. Opposite gender of femme.

 **N**

Nemesis \- (In G1;) The Decepticons' space ship/base of operations; was crashed into the ocean, from which the Decepticons' base was built. (In Transformers Animated;) Was discovered crashed into the Earth's moon by the two Decepticons, Lugnut and Blitzwing. (In the live-action film;) The Nemesis was located on Saturns icy and cold moon, Charr where the Fallen was located with many hatchlings/sparklings in stasis pods aboard.

Neutrals \- A Cybertronian that is not an Autobot nor Decepticon; a factionless Cybertronian. Most likely does not support/want to get involved in the war between Autobots and Decepticons.

 **O**

Offline \- The equivalent to "death;" systems permanently shut down (e.g. deactivates, crashes, goes offline). Or offline to recharge a Transformers' body.

Organic \- Term used by Cybertronians to describe non-technological beings, (e.g. mammals, fish, etc)

 **P**

Pit \- (Also known as the Inferno;) Supposedly the place where evil sparks go once their Transformer bodies have gone offline; physical chamber within Unicron where devoured 'bots are incinerated and painfully rebuilt as pawns to serve his purpose; Cybertronian parallel of Hell.

Powerlinking \- When two or more Transformers combine (to increase/double/combine) strength, size, etc.

Prime \- A name/rank that has been applied to many different characters who have a tendency to carry the Matrix of Leadership.

Primus \- Cybertronian deity/personification of Cybertron itself; legend states he is the one who personally created the thirteen original Cybertronian Transformers. Says he is within Cybertron. Almost equivalent to a human's God. Eternal opponent of Unicron; also a general curse term (e.g. "swear to Primus," "In/by/for the name/code/love of Primus," etc.)

Protoform \- The body of a Transformer without it's armor.

Predacons \- Ancestors of Decepticons. (In Transformers Prime;) Appear as a large dragon, "A dragon is a giant lizard, with _wings_!" -Meeko. The three official Predacons that appear (Or at least ones that have matured and received a name) in Transformers Prime are Predaking, Skylinx and Darksteel.

 **R**

Recharge \- A Transformer's equivalent to "sleep."

Rust \- In Cybertronian terms akin to bad hygiene. (In the live-action film;) Sentinel Prime has a Cosmic Rust Gun which allows rust to quickly spread across a Transformers' body.

Rust Stick \- A Cybertronian candy; long, thin cylindrical shaped stick; described as sweet, flaky, yet slightly hard.

 **S**

Scrap \- A general curse word; similar to the human word "crap." Has been heard often in Transformers Prime.

Seeker \- A jet-formed Cybertronian; usually a Seeker's alt. mode and bipedal mode are identical to other Seekers, just different color schemes. (In live-action film;) Revenge of the Fallen revealed that Seekers truly existed in the live-action film continuity family _._ Starscream was an F-22 Raptor Seeker while Jetfire was a SR-71 Blackbird (Jetfire was confirmed a Seeker when Wheelie knew where "some" were located). (As a wiki provides;) They (Seekers) were tasked with finding stars by the Dynasty of Primes to feed the All Spark.

Slag \- Commonly a curse word, most likely resembling "shit." (i.e. "You sickening piece of slag!")

Spark \- Cybertronian equivalent to a human's heart; a Transformers' life force or "soul," said to be a part of the essence of Primus

Sparkbound \- (Commonly seen/used in fan ficitons;) An act of two sparks joining their lives together. This allows the couple to be able to feel each other's emotions, pain, etc. Similar to how humans marry to join their lives. The couples are dubbed sparkmates. The act of sparkbonding cannot be reversed without devastation to one or both of the Cybertronians.

Spark Chamber/Casing \- The chamber that houses the Cybertronian's spark, located in the Transformer's chest area.

Sparkling \- A Cybertronian equivalent to a human baby/offspring; a not-yet matured Cybertronian, relies on their creators for nourishment. Said for the sparklng's creators/kin (siblings) able to understand the clicks, whistles, whirs, etc. of the sparkling's language.

Sparkmates \- When two Transformers sparkbound, they are dubbed "sparkmates."

 **T**

Teletraan I \- A/The shipboard computer/database for the Autobots (Ship, the Ark). Often misspelled as "Teletra(a)n 1," "Teletra(a)n-1," "Teletra(a)n One," etc.

Transform \- The act of a Cybertronian reforming into bipedal mode, alt. mode, a pod, etc.

Transformer \- (Can also be referred to as a Cybertronian;) A sentient, living species originated from the far-off mechanical planet Cybertron. They are made mostly out of metal, run on Energon, have sparks instead of hearts, etc. Can transform into figures known as "modes," can be sort of like a human form, where there are two arms and two legs, one head and one torso; or into a vehicle (Which can range from a transportation vehicle to an animal-like vehicle to a weapon, etc.)

Transformers \- The name of the entire franchise.

 **U**

Unicron \- The eternal arch-enemy of his twin brother Primus; he is known as the Dark God, the Chaos Bringer, the Planet Eater, etc. and he is dedicated to consuming the multiverse. His goal is to bring an end to the annoying creation boasting independence around him and find peace by becoming the living center of a swirling infinite torrent of nothingness at the end of all things. (In Transformers Prime;) Unicron was the main reason why Earth has life. His dark energon flows with lava deep down in the Earth. He lies in the center of Earth, supporting the planet as its core.

 **W**

Well of All Sparks \- The supposedly-mythical fount where Primus forged the Transformers' race; direct conduit for Primus's life-force and, therefore, the true origin of all Transformers' sparks; said to be the place where a Transformer's spark goes after it offlines; the Cybertronian parallel of the human "Heaven."

 **Y**

Youngling \- A term Cybertronians use to describe a not-yet matured/younger Cybertronian; a sparkling or child.

* * *

 **If there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, information I'm missing, etc., please do inform me.**

 _Sources: Transformers Wiki (And other wikis), (On FanFiction;) Transformers Dictionary, A Transformer's Fanfic Dictionary, my own knowledge_


	3. Anatomy

**Made a Transformers dictionary for you all, and possibly for my sake.** **I've dedicated a lot of my time into this, tried to combine meanings from other dictionaries on FanFiction, Transformer wikis, my own knowledge, etc.**

 **Some of the definitions are in the previous chapter, mainly because they have to do with Transformers' anatomy.**

 **Hope you all like and found this useful. Enjoy!**

 **If there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, information I'm missing, etc., please do inform me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

 **Body**

 _Listed alphabetical order_

 **A**

Aft \- A Transformer's way of saying rear end or ass.

Armor \- The metal (Usually colored to match the Cybertronian's desired alt. mode) that covers/protects the Cybertronian's exposed protoform. (In the live-action film;) The Autobots shed their armor in order to become pods to come to Earth, re-earning the armor after they find an alt. mode.

Audio Receptors \- (Commonly abbreviated to audios;) The Cybertronian equivalent to a human's ear; allows the ability for a Transformer to hear.

 **B**

Backstrut \- The Cybertronian equivalent to a human spine.

Batticuli \- Armor covering the pelvic unit, where the pelvis is split by a transform joint.

Byrnie \- General term covering the armor of the torso.

 **C**

Chassis \- The chest area; or the frame, wheels and machinery of a motor vehicle/Transformer, on which the body is supported; idiomatically used to refer to a bot's body in general.

Chestplate \- (Also known as the breastplate or asbergo;) Armor covering the breast area.

Codpiece \- The crotch.

Costa \- Armor covering the region analogous to the human rib area.

CPU \- The Cybertronian equivalent to a human brain.

 **D**

Dental Plates \- (Commonly known as denta;) The Cybertronian equivalent to humans' teeth.

 **E**

Ear Finial \- Where the audio receptors resides.

Ectodermis \- The outermost layer of armor.

Equilibrium Sensors \- Helps a Transformer keep their sense of balance.

 **F**

Faceplate \- A protective piece of metal which covers all or some portion of a Transformer's visible face, presumably for protective purposes; alternately, the actual surface upon which the Transformer's facial features are located. (i.e. Optimus Prime has (In some continuities;) a retractable faceplate, Wheeljack has a faceplate, (In some continuities;) it is retractable.

Frame \- A Cybertronian's body (Armor and protoform).

Fuel Tank \- Where nutrients are processed, then sent to the body as energy; similar to humans' digestive system.

 **G**

Glossa \- The Cybertronian equivalent to a human's tongue; equipped with taste receptors.

Grill Plate \- The armor covering the region analogous to the human abdominal area.

 **I**

Intake Manifolds \- (Also known as intakes, vents or air tanks;) The Cybertronian equivalent to the humans' lungs; works as a cooling system though does not need to breath air like humans.

 **M**

Mouthplate \- A protective metal mask which covers a Transformer's face from the jaw up to (and occasionally including) the "nose;" alternatively, the Cybertronian equivalent of humans' lips.

 **O**

Optics \- The Cybertronian equivalent to a human's eyes.

Optic Lens \- Protective glass that covers the optics.

 **P**

Pede \- The Cybertronian equivalent to a human foot (Body part).

Protoform \- The body of a Transformer without it's armor.

 **R**

Rotator Cup \- A mechanism that allows shoulder movement; the shoulder joint.

 **S**

Sensory Nodes \- (Commonly abbreviated to sensory;) The mechanism by which the body perceives an external stimulus; one of the faculties of sight, smell, sound, taste or feel/touch.

Servo \- The Cybertronian equivalent to a human's hand.

Spark \- Cybertronian equivalent to a human's heart; a Transformers' life force or "soul," said to be a part of the essence of Primus

Spark Chamber/Casing \- The chamber that houses the Cybertronian's spark, located in the Transformer's chest area. Consists mostly of wires.

 **T**

Taste Receptors \- Receptors found on the glossa that enables taste; the Cybertronia equivalent to human taste buds.

T-Cog \- (Also known as Transformation Cog or on other occasions transforming cog, transition cog, or conversion cog;) the Transformers' trademark; gives the ability to transform, and sometimes scan. If this vital component becomes damaged or removed, the Transformer can no longer transform. (In Prime continuity;) Ratchet was unable to rebuild another, though he could repair one when it was damaged.

 **V**

Vocal Processor \- (Commonly abbreviated to vocals or voice;) The mechanism in a Cybertronian's throat that allows speech; the Cybertronian equivalent to a human's vocal chords.

* * *

 **Other Body Terms**

 **A**

Alternate Mode \- (Also known as alt. mode;) A form of a vehicle/machinery mode a Transformer can transform into after it scanning holographically a vehicle/machinery into it's processor.

 **C**

Carrier \- One of the two creators of a sparkling; the one who physically carries the spark in it's body; how it is determined who should carry the sparkling is uncertain, but it would seem to be the one who is more feminine does. (Similar to how the male frog carries the eggs after they're laid by the female)

Creator \- The who has created a Transformer; equivalent to a human parent.

 **E**

Energon \- The preferred energy-source/life-blood of the Transformers, has alternately portrayed as food, intoxicating drinks, ammunition and currency; can be found in Energon cubes or Energon mines.

Energon Signature \- Can be used to identify one's faction. Some devices can mask these Energon signatures, making them hidden and undetectable.

 **F**

Femme \- The term used by Cybertronians to describe more feminine characteristics. Opposite gender of mech.

 **M**

Mech \- The term used by Cybertronians to describe more masculine characteristics. Opposite gender of femme.

 **O**

Offline \- The equivalent to "death;" systems permanently shut down (e.g. deactivates, crashes, goes offline). Or offline to recharge a Transformers' body.

 **R**

Recharge \- A Transformer's equivalent to "sleep."

 **S**

Sparkling \- A Cybertronian equivalent to a human baby/offspring; a not-yet matured Cybertronian, relies on their creators for nourishment. Said for the sparklng's creators/kin (siblings) able to understand the clicks, whistles, whirs, etc. of the sparkling's language.

Stasis Lock \- The Cybertronian equivalent to a human coma.

 **T**

Transformer \- (Can also be referred to as a Cybertronian;) A sentient, living species originated from the far-off mechanical planet Cybertron. They are made mostly out of metal, run on Energon, have sparks instead of hearts, etc. Can transform into figures known as "modes," can be sort of like a human form, where there are two arms and two legs, one head and one torso; or into a vehicle (Which can range from a transportation vehicle to an animal-like vehicle to a weapon, etc.)

* * *

 **If there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, information I'm missing, etc., please do inform me.**

 _Sources: Transformers Wiki (And other wikis), (On FanFiction;) Transformers Dictionary, A Transformer's Fanfic Dictionary, my own knowledge_


End file.
